


I Would Die For You

by Tortellini



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Teen Years, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Peter Parker is an edgy gen z kid, much to the concern of his adult friends. Brothers Thor and Loki have different responses to him though.Oneshot/drabble





	I Would Die For You

Peter Parker, being a teenager™, was emotional. He decided to express his love for his friends like any normal person would. 

"Thor, I would die for you," he said with a big smile. 

Thor turned to him and frowned, placing both of his hands onto Peter's shoulders. He stared at him with such an intensity unlike one Peter had ever seen before. He shouldn't have been surprised though, knowing him. 

"...I would never let that happen."

* * *

Later Peter was talking to Thor's brother Loki, about to say the same thing. 

"I would die for you, Loki," he said with another smile. 

"...you will." Loki deadpanned without missing a beat.

Oh. Um, okay.

 


End file.
